Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)/Synopsis
The story of Spider Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Backstory Not much is known about this version of Peter Parker as of yet apart from the fact he is 15-years old and is already Spider-Man by the events of his debut film. Unlike the other Marvel Heroes, he is the first photographed and famous superhero in New York City. Mostly J. Jonah Jameson spent most of the Spider-Man series trying to smear campaign him as a criminal or a bad guy. Mostly he works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and Jameson is unaware that Parker is Spider-Man. ''Iron Man 2'' A young Peter distract a robot until Tony Stark arrives and shoot to the robot saying thanks to the young kid and future superhero. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Peter is first seen returning back to his Aunt May's Apartment, where he is shock to find Tony Stark sitting down with Aunt May. Tony explains it's cause he's funding his Research (as he did with some MIT Students), which confuses Peter more. Tony is able to get it just between him and Peter, in his room, where he revels that he knows that Peter is Spider Man. Peter tries to deny it, claiming the video of him is just fake for the Internet, but Tony finds his home made costume. We also learn that Peter's stronger senses some times makes it more difficult for him to focus. While he does threaten to tell Aunt May, about his double life, Tony agrees to help Peter become a better hero. He then takes Peter to Germany, where (In a new Costume, made by Stark) Spider-Man is able to web up Captain America's Shield. Captain is able to get his Shield back, when Ant-Man sneaks on to Peter, and tackles him. Through out the Battle, Peter gets really excited, asking about the Science of the other Heroes Gear, or expressing being a fan of theirs. He is able to take on Bucky, excited about how he has a Metal Arm, and intrigue on how Falcon's gear works, though Falcon expresses how talkative Spider-Man is, before Red Wing is able to drag Peter outside again. Later in the Battle, when Ant-Man becomes Giant-Man, Peter suggests doing what they do in "Empire Strikes Back" and uses his web to tie up Scott's Legs, allowing the others to knock Giant-Man down. He then takes on Captain America himself, though the two do show respect for each other, and amusement that they're both from New York. After the Battle, Tony takes Peter home, and Peter tries to explain to Aunt May that his bruises are just from getting in to a Fight with some one from Brooklyn called Steve, and his large friend, before discovering that Tony also place a Spider-Signal on his new Costume. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Before sending Peter back home, Tony tells Peter that the Spider-Man suit is his to keep, but cautions the teenager not to go looking for trouble. He advises Peter to keep himself safe, and tells him that should the Avengers need him again, Tony will call him. With that, Peter returns to his life with his aunt in Queens as a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Two months later, Peter spends every afternoon patrolling his neighborhood as Spider-Man, but seldom finds any crimes to stop. This interferes with his student and personal life, and using the cover of having an internship at Stark Industries, quits many of his extra-curricular activities, such as band and academic decathlon. One night, Spider-Man spots a group of ATM robbers armed with high-tech weapons. Spider-Man defeats the criminals, but when he tries to tell Tony about his discovery, he learns that the Avengers are preoccupied with moving into their new headquarters. Peter returns home, where his secret identity is discovered by his closest friend, Ned Leeds. The following night, Ned and Peter are invited to a party hosted by Peter's crush, a senior named Liz Allan. However, Peter leaves early after spotting a strange explosion nearby. The explosion was caused by Jackson Brice, a member of an underground arms dealership that scavenges and sells high-tech gear and weapons to criminals. Peter listens in on Brice trying to sell an arm from an Ultron Sentry to Aaron Davis, but Spider-Man is discovered and the criminals escape. Spider-Man gives chase, but the men get away and Spider-Man encounters the gang's leader, Vulture, who nearly drowns him. Luckily, Peter is rescued by Iron Man, who warns the younger hero to stay out of this. Hoping to prove himself, Peter doesn't listen to his mentor. He pockets a power source from one of the weapons and plants a tracker on another member of Vulture's crew, Herman Schultz. Discovering that the crew is going to Maryland, Peter rejoins the academic decathlon team for the finals in Washington, DC. With help from Ned, Peter disables the tracker in his suit and the "Training Wheels Protocol", opening up all of the suit's capabilities. Peter is overwhelmed by all of the features and again is bested by the villains. He spends the night locked in the Department of Damage Control, causing him to miss the decathlon and learn that the power orb he gave to Ned is explosive. By the time he can warn Ned, it's too late - the device has detonated, leaving Ned, Liz, and several other students trapped in a damaged elevator. With help from his suit's AI, Karen, Spider-Man saves the day. Upon returning to New York, he tracks down and interrogates Aaron Davis. Davis tells the hero that he doesn't trust Vulture either and wants to protect his family, in particular his young nephew. He reveals that the Vulture intends to sell several crates of technology on the Staten Island Ferry. Spider-Man finds Vulture in his civilian identity of Adrian Toomes about to sell the scavenged weapons to the criminal Mac Gargan. Spider-Man captures Gargan, but Toomes escapes and the weapons malfunction, destroying the boat. Spider-Man struggles to use his webs to keep the ferry together, but to no avail. At the last minute, the ferry and everyone on it is rescued by Iron Man. Angry, Tony confronts Peter for disobeying him and endangering hundreds of lives, and orders Peter to return the Spider-Man suit. Peter reluctantly abandons his heroic persona and returns to his life as Peter Parker. Slowly, Peter's life returns to normal and he even works up the courage to ask Liz to the school's Homecoming Dance. However, the night of the dance, Peter learns that Adrian Toomes is Liz's father, who in turn deduces that Peter and the Wall-Crawler are one in the same. Toomes is grateful to Peter for saving Liz in DC, but threatens to kill Peter if he ditches the dance to interfere with his plans. Peter realizes that Toomes plans to intercept a Damage Control plane en route to the Avengers' new headquarters. Peter abandons Liz and puts on his homemade Spider-Man suit to stop Vulture. With help from Ned, Spider-Man tracks down the Vulture. Toomes tries to get Peter to see the issue from his point of view – he's just a man whose life was ruined by the wealthy elites trying to make ends meet for his wife and daughter. Peter remains adamant, and Vulture buries him alive in a collapsed building. Spider-Man gathers the strength to break free and confront the Vulture on the plane. The fight damages the engines, causing the plane to crash onto Coney Island. Peter realizes that the power core of Vulture's suit is also explosive and saves the man with his webbing, leaving a note for the cops. After Vulture's arrest, a heartbroken Liz and her mother move away. Peter's friend Michelle replaces her as captain of the academic decathlon team, and Peter is summoned to the new Avengers Compound by Tony Stark. Tony apologizes to Peter for his anger at him earlier and offers him a full-time place on the Avengers, but Peter humbly turns him down, intending to remain at street level for the time being. When Peter arrives back in his room, he finds that Tony has returned the Spider-Man suit. Excited, Peter suits up as Spider-Man, just in time for Aunt May to walk in, shocked. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' During a bus trip to MOMA, Parker woke up when he sensed the appearance of an alien warship hovering over New York. Understanding the gravity of the situation, he asked Leeds to create a distraction which Leeds promptly did when he warned the rest of the students about the warship. Using the distraction, Parker donned his mask and headed toward the conflict. He managed to arrive in time to assist his mentor, Iron Man, as he fought against Cull Obsidian. During the battle, one of their allies, Doctor Strange was defeated and captured by Ebony Maw and Iron Man tasked Spider-Man to rescue the sorcerer. Despite Spider-Man's best efforts to rescue the sorcerer, he was unable to retrieve him and was subsequently pulled toward the alien warship. He nearly suffocates as the ship left Earth's atmosphere but was promptly rescued by the intervention of Iron Man who summons the Iron Spider Suit. Despite Iron Man's orders to return home, Spider-Man stubbornly remains on board and infiltrates the ship. Spider-Man infiltrates the ship for some time. He eventually manages to locate Stark. After Parker receives a brief scolding from his mentor and defends his actions, Stark reluctantly allows Parker to assist him. They both manage to locate Strange as Ebony Maw tortured him to force him to give up his Infinity Stone. Parker suggested a plan to distract their opponent, using a strategy from a movie called, Aliens. Spider-Man waited as his mentor went to distract their enemy and surprised him by blasting a hole on the side of the ship. Ebony Maw was sucked into the vacuum of space and was subsequently killed. Spider-Man narrowly managed to save Strange from the same fate through the use of his new suit's spider legs. Polite as ever, Parker introduced himself to Doctor Strange, who returned the gesture: however, Parker mistook Strange's proper title for his superhero name. Parker watched as Stark and Strange discussed and argued about how to confront their enemy Thanos. After debating, Strange reluctantly agrees to help confront Thanos. Stark then officially makes Parker a member of the Avengers, making him happy. Tony Stark suggested him, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man leave it to go to its destination, bringing them to a planet called Titan. Parker assisted Stark with steering and landing the ship on the planet (although it crashed badly and they ended up trapped on Titan). After crash-landing, they began to prepare themselves before they were attacked by a new group of arrivals. A brief scuffle happened aboard the ruined ship which ended when Spider-Man was held at gunpoint by Star-Lord and Drax the Destroyer was captured by Iron Man. Eventually, both parties learned that they are both after Thanos and an uneasy alliance was formed between them. Leaving the ruined ship, everyone stared planning on how to beat Thanos. Strange meditated with the Time Stone to find a way for them to win; despite the extreme amount of ways they lose, there was a single future in which they win. Eventually, the Mad Titan arrived on the planet which was revealed to be his former home world. A fierce battle ensued on the ruined world as Spider-Man fought alongside his allies to subdue and take off the Infinity Gauntlet to keep him from using the weapon. The alliance nearly succeeded until Star-Lord's outrage by the reveal of the death of his lover, Gamora, at the hands of Thanos, ruined Mantis' effort to subdue the titan. This allowed Thanos to utilize his gauntlet and turn the tide back in his favor. Thanos succeeded with taking the Time Stone from Strange and teleported away from the battle to locate the final stone on Earth. Finally, Thanos had succeeded with collecting all of the Infinity Stones and unleashed the full extent of its power to exterminate half of the population of the entire universe with a mere snap of his fingers while he was wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Back on Titan, Parker watched as their friends began fading away one by one, until he realized that he himself was also beginning to fade away. Terrified, Parker tearfully clutched onto his mentor, Tony Stark, as he insisted that he did not want to go knowing where he was going. Stark stayed by him and attempted to comfort his scared protégé. As Parker was fading away, he muttered a apology to Stark for failing him before fading away, along with half the life in the universe. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Peter returns in Avengers: Endgame where he is successfully revived towards the end of the film. Thanks to the efforts of the Avengers, they manage to collect all of the Infinity Stones before Thanos does via the Time Heist and the Hulk uses a recreation of the Infinity Gauntlet to reverse the Decimation and resurrect all who were killed by Thanos five years prior. Peter is eventually resurrected and wakes up in 2023 where he is informed by Doctor Strange that the Avengers need their help and is teleported to the ruins of the New Avengers Facility by him to aid the Avengers and the others in fighting against Thanos, the Black Order, and all the soldiers under the Mad Titan's command. During the ensuing Battle of Earth, Spider-Man runs into Iron Man and explains what had happened and how he was resurrected, though he had thought that he had passed out, before being hugged by Tony who is grateful to have him back. During the battle, Peter tries to get the makeshift gauntlet to Ant-Man's van in order to prevent Thanos from getting his hands on the stones again and remaking the universe in his image, but is nearly overrun by Outriders before Captain America saves him by throwing Mjölnir, causing Peter to fly to safety. Halfway through the battle, Thanos has his cruiser open fire on the surface and Spider-Man barely survives by hiding in a foxhole and lives before Captain Marvel runs into him and takes the gauntlet to the van. After Iron Man uses the stones to snap Thanos and his followers from existence, he dies and Peter is present during his final moments. After Iron Man's death, Peter attends his funeral and returns to his hometown to resume his normal life. When Peter returns to his high school, he reunites with Ned in a heartfelt reunion and resumes his high school life prior to the snap. ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in "the Blip" eight months earlier. The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, who is still devastated over Tony Stark's death, plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ and avoid heroics. Parker is later forewarned by Happy Hogan that he will be contacted by Nick Fury, but Parker chooses to ignore the call. Parker leaves after being overwhelmed by questions about Stark. Parker and his friends travel to Venice, Italy. Brad Davis emerges as a competitor for MJ's affections. Hydro-Man strikes Venice and wreaks havoc on the city. Mysterio arrives and destroys the creature. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms, opting to rejoin his class. Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary from Paris to Prague, where Molten-Man is projected to strike. It appears at a carnival, but Quentin Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Maria Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses in the bar. Beck turns of the bar illusion and reveals his true nature as an embiterred Stark employee to the audience. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of debris she retrieved during the carnival battle is a projector that presents a simulation of Cyclone, leading the two to realize Beck is a fraud. Beck notices the missing projector is detrimental to creating an Avengers-level threat, the Elemental Fusion. Mysterio later uses E.D.I.T.H. to find out that Spider-Man and MJ had found out his true colors. He also tells William Ginter Riva that once he kills Spider-Man, Riva will get the blame. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury. The latter is shot by Mysterio's drones and he goes on to torture Spider-Man. He gets shot by Fury, which asks Peter who he told about his identity. Peter tells him that he only told Ned and MJ. Fury turns out to be a disguised Beck, who leads Peter in front of a speeding train. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, Parker breaks out and contacts Hogan, who flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck uses E.D.I.T.H. to orchestrate his biggest illusion yet, the Elemental Fusion, using it as cover to kill MJ and any others whom she might have revealed his true colors to. Parker disrupts the illusion with the Peter-Tingle, so Beck unleashes the drones to attack him. Parker defeats Beck, regaining control of E.D.I.T.H. to call off the drone attacks. Beck apparently dies from wounds sustained from misfired drone gunshots. Riva escapes with data of the events. Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid credits scene, J. Jonah Jameson receives doctored footage of Peter fighting the Elementals. Mysterio frames Peter for being the culprit behind the attacks and his death while revealing his true identity in revenge for foiling his plans, exposing Peter's secret identity to the entire world. Category:Synopsis